Blizzard In the Feudal Era
by Koneko11
Summary: Its snowing in Inuyasha's world! Kagome shows the group a few fun things to do in the snow. But something goes wrong, and Kagome is lost. Will Inuyasha be able to save her in time?


A cold breeze swept the land, passing Inuyasha and gang. Kagome's hair flew infront of her, as she folded her arms, shivering from the cold. "Its unusually cold out here tonight.." Said Kagome. "I agree, perhaps we should seek shelter?" Suggested Miroku.Inuyasha looked back at the two, and grunted. "Hmph, you wuss, can't stand a little cold?" Kagome shot him a glare, and Inuyasha turned back around, feeling he had offended her in some way. "Sorry.. geez.." Inuyasha mumbled. Shippou was walking slowly behind Kagome, he was dragging his feet, arms folded, and teeth chattering. "K- Kagome.. I-I'm cold.." Kagome stopped and waited for Shippou to catch up to her. Once he did, she scooped him up in her arms, and began walking again. Shippou cuddled against Kagome's chest in search for warmth. Inuyasha stopped at a random tree and hopped up into one of its branches. "We are gonna spend the night here, so prepare yourself to sleep." Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, then set Shippou down. Pulling out from her backpack, was a large blanket, and a sleeping bag. She handed the sleeping bag over to Sango and Miroku. "Sorry.. think you two can share?" Kagome gave a weak smile as she spoke to the two. Miroku grinned and nodded. "Gladly" Sango gave a warning look to Miroku. "Don't get any ideas, or I swear.." Sango threatned Miroku. "Would you two shut up already, I need my rest.." Snarled Inuyasha. Kagome chose the location of where to set her sleeping bag, and crawled on in. Shippou, ofcourse crept up to her, making himself comfortable in the warmth of the sleeping bag as well. "Well good night everyone!" Kagome said sleepily. It was a long and cold night... but finally the sun had rose, warming up the climate abit. The sun's rays shone onto Inuyasha's eyes, causing him to wake up. He blinked a few times, looking around. Something seemed to be different about this day. It was still cold, and now the sky held many light grey clouds. "Rain is it?" Inuyasha thought to himself. He shrugged it off and looked down to the rest of the gang. Kagome and Shippou were still asleep, as well as Sango, but Miroku wasn't. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, just realizing he was no longer sleeping. "Ah, so your awake?" Miroku asked. "No, I'm sleeping with my eyes opened.. idiot, what type of question is that?" Inuyasha gave him a low growl, and looked back up at sky. "Moody Moody.." Miroku mumbled. It took about another hour until the rest of them woke up. Soon after, they were all on their way again once more. As they were walking on, Miroku stopped suddenly. He was gazing up at the sky, Kagome turned around and walked over to him. "Miroku.. whats wrong?" She asked with abit of concern her voice. Miroku glanced to Kagome then pointed up to the sky. Kagome tilted her head upwards and put a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide and a smile stretched across her face. Inuyasha paused as well, now looking to Kagome, his expression held a confused look. "Eh.. Kagome, what the hell are you looking at?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, the smile was still there. "Inuyasha! Its.. snowing! Well about to snow anyways." Sango held her hands out as she caught a few snow flakes. "I suppose we now have a reason to why its been miserably cold out lately, but I suppose it was all worth it!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha watched the snow fall, shrugging his shoulders. "Whats so exciting about snow?" Inuyasha questioned her. "Oh, Inuyasha, I suppose you'll never understand the simplist amusements.." Kagome sighed, and knelt down to Shippou, who was still shivering. He looked up to her with large eyes, shuddering with the cold. "Come now Shippou! Its snowing, for a child, you should be happy!" Kagome said with a smile. Shippou frowned and asked her "Whats so great about snow? It only makes me feel cold, and wet..and did I mention cold?" Kagome patted his head, and picked him up once more. "I'm going to show you some fun things to do in the snow, Shippou. Though we will have to wait awhile, until it deepens." Inuyasha led them all to an open field, isolated from any people, or nearby villagers. To everyone's surprise, the snow was falling harder, and was growing rapidly. It had already reached about a foot in a matter of a half hour or so. Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms and plopped down into the snow. He started rolling around in it, giggling, letting the childish instincts come into place. Kagome and Sango smiled amusingly at the little kitsune's behavior. Kagome then purposely fell down into the snow, and went to lie down on her back. "Watch this, you guys!" With that, Kagome spread her legs and arms, opening and closing them several times. After she completed this proceedure, she hopped up, careful not to step on her creation. Stepping away, she pointed to it proudly. "Its a snow angel!" Shippou looked at the angel imprinted in the snow. He smiled. "I wanna try!" He did what Kagome did, only his was a little messed up afterwards. Sango squeezed Shippou's cheek, and told him how cute he was. Some time passed, and the snow had reached a height of almost three feet. Pretty amazed at how rapidly the snow was falling. Inuyasha looked to Kagome with a worried expression on his face. "You know, maybe we should find a place to stay? I think the snow will only worsen, and might become a problem.." Kagome looked to him and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I don't think it will get any deeper than this!" She returned to creating a snow man with Shippou and Sango. Miroku was making his own as well, though he wasn't making a snow "man" but a snow "woman". Sango rolled her eyes as she continued on. Inuyasha watched them all, creating ridiculous snow people. Bored out of his mind, he knelt down to his dog like sitting position. He then scooped up a handful of snow, rolling it around in the palms of his hands, he created a snow ball. Choosing his target carefully, which in this case happened to be Shippou, he chucked it at him, hitting Shippou's head, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha chuckled, as he repeated this process, though this time he aimed it at Kagome. As he was about to throw it when Kagome yelled "SIT!". Inuyasha went crashing face first into the snow, mumbling violent words to himself. The wind howled, and the snow fell harder. The sky grew dark, and it suddenly became colder. "We must go at once! Lets go!" Inuyasha, Having to shout so the others could hear him, he closed his eyes, head lowered, he tried to push his way through the snow and the wind which whipped at his face.They were all walking behind Inuyasha at this time. Shippou was cradled in Kagome's arms, as she was walking last in line. Miroku was walking side by side with Inuyasha, and Sango stood behind the guys with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were quite a distance ahead now, not realizing how far behind Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were.The snow had now reached a height of an outstanding four and a half feet. The girls struggled to walk through the deep snow, which was more than half their height. All of a sudden, a harsh wind blew, causing the snowfall to subside, and thicken. Now, the girls lost sight of Inuyasha and Miroku. They figured it was no use calling out to them, for they wouldn't be able to hear them over this weather anyway. Sango glanced over to Kagome, eyes squinted so she could see. "Kagome.. this doesn't look good! If we don't find the guys and a place to stay soon, who knows what might happen!" Kagome tried to look at Sango to respond to her, but she had just lost vision. Knocked in the head with a soaring chunk of ice, she fell over unconcious. Shippou was thrown from her arms, and stumbled around in the snow. Sango couldn't find Kagome at the moment, but she spotted Shippou a little ways up ahead. Darting over to him, she lifted him up. Shippou was also unconcious at the moment. She held him tightly, protecting him from the snow and any ice that may fly their way. "Kagome!..Kagome!" Sango started shouting, in hope for an answer.. but didn't recieve one. In panic, she desprately looked around for her. But to no avail.. she had lost contact with Kagome completely. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku had spotted an abandoned cabin just up ahead. Still unaware that the others were missing, they sped off towards it. A few moments later, Inuyasha burst through the door of the cabin, walking in, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha shook himself dry the best he could, and glanced over to Miroku. "Hey, where is Kagome, Sango and that little brat?" Miroku looked to the door, and shrugged. "I thought they were right behind us.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shoving Miroku out of the way, he headed for the door. He peered outside, looking around for any sight of the girls, or possibly Shippou. "Well, I don't see them anywhere.." Just then, Sango came into the clearing, heading for the cabin, Shippou was still in her arms. Shortly after, she arrived at the cabin, panting and shivering. She fell to her knees, and set Shippou down, who had just finally regained conciousness. Miroku ran up to her, kneeling before her, grasping her hands in his, rubbing them to remove the cold. Sango stood there, head lowered, letting the monk continue with what he was doing. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Where is Kagome!?" Sango lifted her head, looking at him. Her eyes were glassy, as she finally stood to her feet. "Inuyasha!....Kagome.. I lost her.. out in the snow.. I'm not sure what happened, so I tried looking for her, but I failed to find her. So then I decided to look for you two instead. You need to go look for her, Inuyasha! Please!" Inuyasha had a very worried expression on his face as he listened carefully to Sango's words. Shippou tugged on Inuyasha's kimono sleeve several times. "Inuyasha! I think she was knocked unconcious, because a huge piece of hard snow hit her in the head." Miroku looked to Shippou. "You mean ice?" Shippou nodded. With that, Inuyasha sped out the door, in search of Kagome. He titled his head in many directions, trying to pick up her scent. It was much too difficult to do so, there was just to much snow, and the wind screwed up all his senses. He ran out into the clearing, the cabin was out of sight now. He wished he had atleast some clue of where to look for her. "Kagome.. KAGOME!?" He felt the best thing to do was call out for her. He began running around, occasionally stopping, and furiously digging through the snow, incase if she were burried beneath it. Kagome was half burried in the snow. She was somewhat unconcious, yet she heard a familiar voice. "Is that.. Inuyasha?.. It can't be.. he wouldn't risk his life out here for me.. would he?" Her eyes slowly flickered open. From a distance she could make out a bright red colored blur. She knew it was him.. he had come to rescue her. Weakly, she called out for him. "I- Inuyasha! I'm over here!" Her voice was raspy, and very unclear. She sunk deeper into the snow, she managed to hold her arm out above the snow, for it was the only thing she could do. She then suddenly fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha had heard Kagome's yellings. He looked over to her direction, and darted over to her. He spotted her arm, and grabbed it. Using his deadly claws, he dug away some of the snow and ice which lie there as an obstacle to getting to Kagome. Finally breaking through, he pulled her towards him. He shook her a few times. "K-Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome didn't open her eyes, nor move, except for her breathing ofcourse, which seemed to be the only source which indicated that she was still alive. Inuyasha lifted her up, holding her tightly, and close to him. He looked down at her. Oh how she looked so innocent.. so beautiful.. yet so close to death, it scared him. He rested his head against her's, nuzzling into her fine hair. "Don't worry.. you'll pull through this.. you must pull through this, I won't let you die on me, not now... not ever.." His dramatic thoughts were getting the best of him, he held back tears of the thought that he might lose her. Kagome had opened one of her eyes, seeing this bright red kimono of Inuyasha's. "I-Inuyasha..?" Inuyasha glanced downwards to her, giving her an encouraging smile. "Shh.. you'll be alright, I'm bringing you back to safety, okay?" Kagome managed to smile, and she rested her head against his chest, as he carried her off, only to fall asleep once more. After making it through the snow which had only risen to an even higher level, he entered the cabin once more. The gang looked up to him, eyes wide, and faces which contained worried and upset expressions. Shippou ran up to Inuyasha, looking up at Kagome. "Is.. Is Kagome.. dead!?" Inuyasha kicked him away, and walked on over to an old bed which probably have been there as long as the cabin had been. Laying her out on the bed, he covered her with whatever blankets he could possibly find. He then knelt down besides her, taking Kagome's hand, and squeezed it. Miroku came over to Inuyasha, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let her rest, Inuyasha, she must be exhausted, and very cold." Inuyasha nodded, and released Kagome's hand. He then made his way over to the corner, plopping down, his arms and legs folded, those golden eyes never moved from Kagome. Sango went off to light a fire to keep them all warm. Kagome's eyes opened atlast. Vision still abit blurry, she blinked it off. "Where..where am I..? I remember the snow.. and then.. Inuyasha!? Where is Inuyasha!?" She sat up quickly, and looked around the room. Spotting Inuyasha in the corner, she turned to face Sango who had already made her way over to Kagome. "Kagome,your finally awake! Here take this, you should eat." Handing Kagome a bowl of some sort of soup, Kagome welcomed it happily. Slurping at her soup, she tapped Sango's shoulder, who was sitting on the bed besides her. "Sango, what happened out there..?" Sango smiled "Well, you were knocked unconcious by a chunk of ice, and I lost you out in the snow. Inuyasha went looking for you, and he soon brought you back to us. He then set you on th bed, and you finally woke up, after three days." Kagome's eyes widened, and jaw dropped. "Three days!?" Sango nodded. "And the odd thing is.. Inuyasha has been so worried and afraid that he might lose you, that he hadn't ate, or slept much this whole time." Kagome looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha. "He.. was afriad that I was going to die?..Since when did he actually care? Maybe that big tough hanyou, really has a soft side to him afterall." Kagome smiled, and got to her feet. Arms outstretched for balance, her legs were still numb, and very weak. Wobbling a little, she made her way to Inuyasha. Sango watched her from the bed, then smiled, thinking it was best to leave them be for a few moments. Sango went over to the other side of the cabin where Miroku and Shippou slept, and took a seat on a nearby chair. Kagome got down on her knees. A warm smile was worn on her face, as she gazed at the sleeping hanyou. "He seems so peaceful when he is asleep.. almost warms my heart.." She poked at one of his cheeks, trying to awaken him from that peaceful slumber of his. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, and swatted at Kagome's hand, not noticing it was her. Kagome frowned, puffing out her cheeks. She then tugged on one of his ears. "Inuyasha..?" Inuyasha opened his eyes again, then sat up straight. He looked at Kagome, eyes wide, and a soft smile entered his face. "K-Kagome..?" Kagome nodded happily, as she leaned to gaze into his eyes. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms entirely around her, bringing her into an embrace. "He..is hugging me?.." Kagome nuzzled her cheek against his chest, hands clenched to his kimono. Inuyasha spoke slowly, and softly.. "Kagome.. I thought.. I was going to lose you. You have no idea how happy I am just to see you up and about again, like you always used to be.." Kagome pulled away from him, and looked him in the eyes. She searched his eyes, wanting to see if he meant what he had just said to her. Smiling, it was true. Inuyasha's eyes seem to sparkle in the dim light of the cabin. Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou, for saving me, Inuyasha.. I don't know what I would do without you.." She smiled at him, throwing herself into his arms once more. Inuyasha responded to this, by embracing her yet again. "I'll make sure, from now on, to take better care of the things that are most precious to me in life.." Kagome shifted her eyes upwards to him as he spoke those words. "So.. he does have a nice side to him.. I wish I could tell him how precious he is to my life as well.. maybe I will tell him one day, and then things will be different from now on..maybe..just maybe.."  
  
THE END!! ^n.n^ Please, email me and comment my story! ChrissyShadowin@aol.com I stood up until like two in the morning writing this story. This is actually based on role play that happened between a few friends and I, so I thought it would make a great story, dont'cha think? Hehe Bye Bye for now! 


End file.
